Voices in the Night
by demented amant
Summary: Scorpius and Rose both have secrets which are driving them to self destruction. This is the story of when their secrets begin to come out, and what happens when the only thing able to console them is each other. Warning: Rape, Violence, Language. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please R&R, it's appreciated greatly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A cold November wind whistled through the bare trees, reminding Scorpius where he was. He looked around at the others, their distant expressions resembling his own. All of them were covered in soil and blood. If they were going to have any slim chance of surviving, it was imperative that they leave immediately.

"Let's go." He said, kicking a pile of leaves to cover the large patch of agitated dirt. "To the lake."

The other three boys, their names unimportant, followed him without complaint, too afraid to look back at the scene. It was a full moon, and any number of strange things could happen. With the night to hide them, they scrubbed themselves in the chilly waters of the Black Lake, but the smell still burned in their noses. Scorpius was taking extra care to take the dirt from his shiny black oxfords when one of the boys came up to him.

"Do you think...?"

"No. The ground will be frozen in a matter of weeks, maybe even days. Once the snow falls any trace will be gone."

"But they _know_ things."

"No one can know if no one tells, am I right?"

The boy nodded but his face showed he was no less concerned. Not that Scorpius could blame him. "I can handle everything, don't worry about it. We did what we had to do."

"You're right. Okay, yeah, we'll be okay."

Hopefully he was right.

The sound of their shoes bothered him, so he made everyone take them off. Thankfully they weren't all in Slytherin; four missing boys from one house would have been suspicious. They were not his friends, just people he'd run into at the wrong time. He was adamant about them not being able to talk to one another after that night, for it might arise suspicion. Paranoia was not something he dealt with well, and he tended to go to extremes to avoid anxiety.

"Remember, if you just keep your mouths shut, nothing will happen." He said before they all separated. A couple of them were only fifth years, and they were trembling, he could see it.

"I-I can't get expelled, forget that, I can't go to _Azkaban_, do you know how horrible-"

In one swift movement Scorpius had grabbed the kid's neck and slammed him against the wall, choking him. Shoes dropped from the boy's hand, clattering to the floor. "Shut _up_. Would you like us to go outside and dig another hole?"

"Malfoy, stop, before someone comes by."

Without taking his eyes off of the boy, Scorpius let go of him, letting him slide to the floor gasping for air. With a nod to the others and a curt, "Evening Gentlemen," he turned and headed down a hallway. He was shaking, but there was no time for that.

After walking what felt like a mile, Scorpius reached a tapestry that hid a pathway down to the Slytherin common room. There was no way he could just walk down the main steps, now, was there? He hadn't composed himself enough to be able to come up with a good enough lie for being out this late, and in his current state he wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone.

He shimmied his way behind the drapery, climbing up on a small ledge so his feet wouldn't be seen. Letting his hand run over the bricks, he felt for one with a softer texture than the others, and pressed it with his index, middle, and ring fingers in the shape of a triangle. The bricks moved aside in a fashion similar to that of Diagon Alley, only with a smaller opening.

_Please-_

Scorpius froze, one foot inside of the passage. After a few minutes of silence he climbed in the rest of the way, and with heart pounding, waited for the bricks to go back to normal before illuminating the way with his wand. That voice…

No. He couldn't think about it. He could never thing about that voice again, or what had happened. With hands literally washed clean of the incident, he needed to just forget about it. Only there was still something he needed to attend to, before things got out of hand. Once that was done, everything would be okay.

That night he didn't sleep.

Every creak in the walls, every splash of water against the window, made him jump with fear. It was like he had never left the woods. The wind was still tousling his hair around and saturating the surrounding air with the stench of blood and grime. A few times he almost got sick. By the end of the night he had curled in on himself, staring a hole into the green and silver curtain around his bed. He was not brave. Slytherin was not known for the bravery of its students. Scorpius was smart, crafty, clever, and at times vicious. But never brave. He did not have a strong heart. Deep down he yearned to be comforted, but knew that could never be. And so he would suffer in silence, driving himself into madness. Perhaps not. The lack of sleep was making him delusional.

"Eat some food, Draco."

Scorpius looked away from his empty plate to meet the eyes of the girl he'd been fooling around with lately. Everyone was calling them a couple and he just allowed it. Draco?

"What?"

"I _said_, eat some food Scorpius. They have black pudding today, I know it's your favorite."

Blood. "I hate black pudding."

"Oh." She looked nervous, but then again she always did when she spoke to him. Like she was scared he'd snap and hit her or something stupid like that. "There's sausages as well-"

"Could you stop talking for a bit?" it came out harsher than he'd meant it, and when he saw the look on her face he felt bad. Time to turn on a bit of charm. Half-heartedly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him on the bench. His lips went to her cheek, and in her ear he apologized for being so grumpy, told her he'd had a bad night's sleep without her next to him or some bollocks like that. She ate it up, just like they always did. When she wasn't looking he watered down his pumpkin juice with half a flask of firewhiskey. No comfort would come from half-wit girls kissing his boots, eager to become the next Mrs. Malfoy. Their affection was never for him, but for his money, no doubt.

The day went by in a blur. It was filled with voices, the burning in his throat, the sick that rose in his mouth every time there was an empty seat in one of his classes where he hadn't noticed one before. Shadows in the dark corners of the room grew eyes, and masked faces with tears drawn on them.

_Why, please-_

Scorpius was good at playing off his drunken state. On many occasions he'd gotten drunk before dinner with his parents, and because he didn't want to disappoint them, they couldn't know the condition he was in. His words were as eloquent as ever, his stride sure, but his mind was a completely different situation. Inside there was chaos, a mixture of misery and emptiness, fear and anger, hysteria.

Later, when the sun had fallen and the shadows left their corners and consumed the entire castle, Scorpius went for a walk. His hands, they were dirty once more. The blood wouldn't come out of his fingernails; it was a part of him now. A constant reminder of what he had done. He walked into the first bathroom he found, scrubbing and scrubbing at his skin until it broke and his own blood spilt forth.

When she found him, he was huddled up beneath the sink, scratching at his red, raw arms and crying. Rose Weasley hadn't been having such a great day, either.

The day before, she'd been chatting with Clark Gurney out on the lawn. He was in her year, only in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. And to her, he was perfect. His eyes held some sort of animalistic quality to them, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. This had been the first time she'd spoken to him in ages, and she was more than thrilled. At first they were talking about school their friends, anything their minds could come to, but suddenly something changed.

Rose realized they had wandered near the edge of the forest, far away from anyone else. The sun was beginning to go down as well.

"We'd better go back, it's starting to get dark…" When she made to leave, he'd grabbed her arm.

"But it's much nicer out here, don't you think?"

The details were blurry, but the gist of what happened was still engrained in her mind. Her eyes still saw his vicious smile and her body still ached with bruises. There was a deep scrape on her shoulder from where it had struck a tree trunk, over and over. It had never crossed her mind that she would lose her virginity like this. At least he'd had the courtesy to apologize before running off somewhere. It had taken Rose ages to dress herself and make her way back to the castle. There was no way to describe the way she was feeling except for numb. It occurred to her that she probably would have had sex with him if he'd only asked nicely, so she couldn't be mad at him. That was what she had wanted, right? The searing heat of the shower she'd taken did little to make her feel any better. Sleep would not come. She stayed awake, waiting for the moment that he would climb in her bed and rape her all over again. When she closed her eyes she felt like slimy black tentacles were wrapping themselves around her limbs. Several times she sat up, swatting madly at the things that weren't there.

Somehow, by luck, she hadn't seen Clark at all that day. Maybe he was avoiding her. She hoped so. On her way back from the library she passed by the bathroom that Scorpius had been in, and it was the crying that made her peek inside.

"Malfoy?" she called softly, afraid to get too close. He didn't seem to hear her. Against her better judgment she walked up to him, taking in the mess that used to be Scorpius Malfoy. "Malfoy, are you alright?" His hair was in disarray, and his eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks flushed with drink and arms covered in welts and traces of blood. His eyes finally met hers, and the pain and horror in them startled her so much that she took a few steps back.

"Go away." He said, pulling down his sleeves and making his way to his feet. He began to lose his balance, but when she started to help him he drew his wand and pointed it in her direction. "Did you not hear me? _Get away_."

"Malfoy, a-are you okay? Do you need some help or-"

"I don't need help from _you_, okay? Get the fuck out of my face."

Rose's mouth fell open a bit, but although she was stunned, she had enough sense to move out of the way when he stormed out of the room. She was at a safe enough distance that the shove he offered in her direction only moved her shoulder a little bit. It was the injured one, though, so it hurt nonetheless.

She couldn't blame him for sitting on the cold, flat stones of the ground. It was an awful nice place to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Rose?"

Wiping furiously at the tears that refused to stop falling, Rose pulled aside the curtain of her bed and searched for the person who'd addressed her. Madeline, a girl she was friendly with, was standing in the doorway. She must have looked pitiful, for the girl's eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Are you alright?"

No, she wasn't. Perhaps it was because of the incident with Clark, but lately Rose had been overly sensitive to every little thing. When she ran into Scorpius last night, how silly of her, she actually allowed herself believe that maybe they were in the same boat. Both filled with sorrow, both afraid. For a moment she thought… well it no longer mattered. Rose and Scorpius had never interacted much before outside of the classroom. They had often been put together as partners in Potions, or they might be a part of the same study group. Girls often huddled in corners and gossiped about him, and Rose knew he was usually rather solemn, but other than that he was a complete mystery to her. She had never expected him to be so rude.

Once she was finally able to pull herself back to her feet, she'd sulked back to Ravenclaw. She willed every eerie sound to be some monster hidden in the walls, and waited in vain for it's sharp claws to drag her down into some forgotten cave far beneath the castle.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Rose moved to sit on the side of the bed, her feet just barely grazing the floor.

"Ace. Well, Albus is outside the common room waiting, he sent me up to grab you. Breakfast's just ended."

It was hard keeping track of time and dates when you didn't sleep. All night she'd shifted and turned, afraid to be still. When she was motionless, it was far too easy to imagine his hands on her, angry and cold, digging into her flesh.

"What day is it again?"

"Saturday."

"Thank you, Madeline. Tell him I'll be down once I'm dressed."

After another shower with boiling hot water, Rose pulled on a large jumper and a pair of old jeans. It was cold, so she also slipped on some brown boots and twirled a scarf around her neck. As an afterthought she grabbed a coat, on the off chance she made it outside.

Whenever she left her room, Rose's became winded, and she felt as if she were being exposed to the world without anything to keep her safe. She walked through the common room without saying much to anyone, wishing she could be happy like them, and play chess or something, but she couldn't. Albus was leaning across the hall from the portrait door with his arms crossed. If she didn't know him, he would have appeared intimidating.

"You've had me worried sick, Rose! I haven't seen you in almost two days." Albus pushed himself from the wall and Rose stepped out of the way of the portrait, allowing it to close behind her.

"I haven't been feeling very well."

"Have you gone to the Hospital Wing?" he asked, as he put a hand on her back and began to lead her.

"I don't need to. I'm better."

"I hope so; you haven't forgotten about Hogsmeade, have you?"

"Hogsmeade?"

"Everyone should be heading over soon. We need to hurry."

Rose had to move quickly to keep up with him. At his pace, they made it to the Entrance Hall in no time at all. Rose stuck close to Albus, praying he wouldn't go over to stand by the rest of the Gryffindor boys. Her pleas were ignored, and soon they were nearing a group of boys from Albus's house. Rose's heard pounded, and with every step she could feel herself become more and more unsteady. She looked around her, trying to decide what would be the best direction to run in, but Clark was nowhere to be seen. She wanted to ask but the words were lodged in her throat. Slowly she clenched her shaking hands into fists and shoved them deep into the pockets on her coat.

On the walk she stuck close to Albus, using the excuse that she was too cold. It was complete bollocks, as she'd just done a warming spell on herself, but he didn't know that. She spotted Scorpius a ways ahead with his arm slung over some girl. The sight of him made her stomach clench into an uncomfortable knot.

"Still no Gurney?"

Unconsciously, Rose's hand shot out and clutched Albus's elbow. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes, but she tired to laugh it off. "I just saw something over in the woods there, it startled me. Probably just a rabbit."

Albus smiled and tousled the top of her head. "Not to worry, no bunnies will get you while I'm here."

She gave him the best smile she could manage, but even that was weak.

"Didn't you hear?" Albus asked the boy who had spoken before, turning his attention off of Rose. "He left a couple nights ago to live in Canada with some of his relatives. His parents wanted him to be more cultured or something."

"Gone?" Rose's hand shot up to cover her mouth as soon as the word slipped out. She coughed to cover it up.

The boys continued to talk about something or another, but Rose had tuned them out. Why would he leave? Was he so ashamed by what he'd done that he needed to get away from the guilt? Why would he have done it if he knew he'd feel so terrible about it? Canada? Maybe he was afraid she would tell on him, and that he would get in trouble. But wouldn't it be easier to defend himself if he stayed and acted as if nothing had happened?

Rose tried to enjoy herself. She tried to laugh at the boys' silly jokes, tried to get excited over the new sweets at Honeydukes, she tried, she tried, she tried. Even though they had said Clark was gone, she couldn't make sense of any of it.

Somehow they had ended up in the Three Broomsticks, and over the buzz of conversation Albus was asking her what she might want to order. Looking around, the amount of people surpassed her comfort capacity, and Rose knew she had to get out of there. It was as if every snicker, every laugh and every glance was criticizing her.

_Slag_

"Actually I'm going to walk around for a bit and browse some other shops."

He seemed reluctant to let her go, as if her earlier excuse about being sick hadn't been believable enough for him.

"We'll be here when you get back."

The air outside was crisp and clean, a nice change from the stuffy air within the pub. In there she had been close to suffocating, but here she was better. Rose walked in the direction of the resident area, the thudding of her own boots and the whistling of the wind the only things breaking the silence.

"Weasley."

Rose jumped when she saw him leaning against the wall in front of her. Had he always been standing there? Glancing inside the nearest window she could see his girlfriend wandering around amongst the assorted array of quills. Looking back at him, she could see that he appeared unnaturally cheerful.

"Oh, Malfoy."

"Sorry about last night. I was just drunk. I don't hold my alcohol very well."

"Drunk?"

"Let me take you to get a butterbeer some time, how about that?"

"You're afraid I'll tell someone, aren't you?"

The smile fell from his lips but Scorpius didn't answer.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. There's no point."

Rose made to continue on her way and leave but he followed, grabbing her arm to slow her down. "Thank you."

She took her arm away from his immediately and looked at her feet during the silence that followed. "Don't worry about it."

Scorpius brought his hand up to itch the back of his neck, not sure what to say next. "On a completely unrelated note, have you finished your Arithmancy yet?"

As a matter of fact she hadn't, but he was the last person she wanted to have useless small talk with. "I don't know what your problem is Malfoy, but I'm not going to fall for your bull-shit. I'm not like your dim-witted little girlfriends. If you're trying to charm me into keeping quiet, I already said I won't tell anyone so can't we leave it at that?"

He looked taken aback, and for that she was thankful. At least there was somewhat of a spark left within her.

"Are you done?" he asked, any dulcet tone gone from his voice.

"Actually, no." She was glad they had been walking; at least no one would see her scolding him on the outskirts of town. She stopped now, shoving his chest in a burst of fury. "The next time you decide to _lose your fucking mind_, I'd think twice before being so rude to someone who only wants to help."

"_You have no clue-"_

"Oh, _I _have no clue?" Rose felt a tear burn into her cheek, and wiped it away without a second thought, ignoring the softening of his expression. The last thing she wanted was his pity. "You've gotten what you want, so I think I'll go."

She left, hurrying off in the direction from which they had come. "Bloody hell. Weasley, wait a moment!"

But she didn't wait. Let him cry and paw at his arms until the skin comes off, Rose no longer cared. How dare he try and manipulate her! What an unbelievable prat! Rose was so riled up that she passed up the Three Broomsticks and made her way back to Hogwarts alone. She didn't become afraid until the lights of the village had long faded behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

During breakfast a package came for Scorpius. Although his friends had urged him to open it, hoping to get one of his mum's chocolate biscuits, something in his gut had kept him from taking a knife and cutting the adhesive off of the small cardboard box. Something wasn't right, or perhaps that was just the paranoia again.

As soon as he had the chance to slip away, he headed for his dormitory, where he could draw the curtains and open the package in private. If it were only a jumper or some sweets from his mother, he'd feel pretty foolish.

For some time the box sat on his bed undisturbed. Not because he was afraid of the contents, but because his mind had ventured elsewhere. The night before, in Hogsmeade, his attempt at getting Rose to keep quiet about what she'd seen had been disastrous. Maybe if he had simply been straightforward with her and asked her not to say anything, then they could have parted on better terms. He didn't know what he was thinking; he knew Rose wasn't like the others, it should have occurred to him that his usual persuasions wouldn't work on her.

But that wasn't the only reason he'd spoken with her.

What bothered him the most was what she had said, about him being rude to people who only wanted to help him. Even if he had wanted to be consoled that night, it was impossible. There was no way anyone could help. This was unfixable.

_Someone hel-_

Scorpius grabbed the box and ripped the tape off without another thought. "It's just a bloody package." He muttered, pushing aside the flaps to pull out a large aluminum tin. He almost laughed with relief as he opened the lid, revealing a tall pile of assorted biscuits. He had been foolish, of course. He reached in to take one, but as soon as it touched his hand something had happened. He moved his hand, but all he felt was a thick warm liquid.

The smell of blood made his brain fuzzy, his eyes grew wide as he pulled his hand from out of the container and found it dripping with blood. "No." he said, putting his hand back in the tin and squeezing his eyes shut. "No, no, no, no." He could feel it spreading up his arm, and when he opened his eyes again there was blood all over him. He let the tin roll off his bed and it clattered to the floor. He pulled off his shirt and wiped vigorously to get the blood off him. For a moment it seemed to be working, but then the blood came back, forming thin letters that made him gasp. _'I KNOW'_

"Malfoy?"

Scorpius panicked, his head shooting up at the sound. "W-what?" he swallowed hard, trying to make his voice steady. When he looked at his arm again, all traces of blood were gone. His shirt was balled up and wrinkled, but no blood was on it. With shaking hands he pulled aside the curtain.

"You dropped the sweets?" Scorpius's friend Theodore Nott came over to his bed, looking down at the tin that had fallen to the ground. Lying in disarray around it were several of the biscuits he had seen before it turned to blood. Some of them had broken into pieces.

"I guess I did."

Theo bent over and popped one of them into his mouth, sighing with delight. "Still good though." He shoveled the rest of them back into the tin, and held it out to Scorpius who continued to stare at the ground, eyes unseeing.

"You keep it."

"Oh really? Thanks mate!" For a while the only sound was Theo crunching through a few more biscuits. Scorpius watched him, feeling like he was about to be sick.

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah but… hey, you look really tired. When's the last time you slept?"

"Does it matter?"

Theo frowned, but went on to talk about some party getting thrown for seventh years in the Room of Requirement. Apparently they needed someone to bring alcohol. "I'll be there."

"Thanks mate! Oh, and keep your chin up, yeah?"

That bloke was so jovial; sometimes it made Scorpius want to vomit.

"Sure." Nott's cheerfulness was the least of his worries. Someone knew about what happened that night, and from the looks of it they weren't intending to be mates. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop the trembling in his hands. Doing his homework would be impossible. He knew what he had to do.

Surprisingly the boy didn't put up too much of a fight when Scorpius pulled him into a dark classroom, wand firmly aimed at his throat. "Who did you tell?"

"W-what? I didn't tell anyone, I-"

"Don't be stupid." He said, slamming the boy against the wall and watching him cower. So this is what he had become? "I could be in you head, you know. I'll go a lot easier on you if you tell me the truth now."

"The others-"

"I wiped their memories. All they remember is that they were a part of it. Nothing else."

"But none of us did anything besides dig the grave! You're the one that-"

"Shut up."

"_Y-you aren't like us_."

"Shut _up_!" Scorpius's wand was back at the boy's throat, digging in deeper than before. "Keep your mouth closed, alright?"

He nodded.

"I'll let you keep your memory. As collateral. If I hear one more word of this…" Scorpius let his words trail off, letting them sink in for effect. He turned to leave but paused in the doorway when the boy spoke up.

"What happened, anyway?" his voice was shaking, "What made you so scared?"

Scorpius left without another word.

It seemed that the universe was out to torture him today. Not long after he left his little meeting, Rose Weasley appeared out of nowhere, sporting her new signature: red, puffy eyes and a stunned expression. "Weasley, I-"

She took one look at him and shook her head, sparing him a dismissive, "Goodbye Malfoy," before turning and walking the other way. Well then. He wasn't accustomed to getting that sort of treatment from girls, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. If only he had told her that night instead of running away… he knew about what happened to her. Maybe he could help. Unfortunately, before he could formulate a plan to get Rose to talk to him, he ran into his "girlfriend" and soon she had dragged him off somewhere to snog.

The party in the Room of Requirement was in full swing by the time Scorpius and his girlfriend showed up. Actually, he was planning on ending things within the next couple of days, so "girlfriend" wasn't an accurate term any longer. She was just some girl.

A cheer went throughout the room when people spotted him pulling bottles of firewhiskey from his bag. Whenever something needed to get done, but everyone was afraid of getting in trouble for it, they always went to Scorpius. He just didn't care. And he never got caught.

He could see Rose in the corner, sitting by her cousin and looking his way. When their eyes met she whisked away her gaze.

It wasn't long before most people were too drunk to hold a conversation. Scorpius watched from his spot on a couch as people snogged and laughed and bickered too loudly over things that didn't matter. He wasn't having as much fun as he might have a week or so before. No one noticed when he got up and left the room.

His mind was becoming an unbearable thing to live with. Everywhere he looked, there was blood creeping down the walls. Try hard as he may to block it out, that voice always wedged it's way into his head, taunting, reminding.

_You aren't like us._

There was sniffling coming from down the corridor. It almost sounded like it was coming from inside the walls, and he was beginning to wonder if he was in fact losing his mind when he found Rose sitting on the ledge of an indented nook, a tall suit of armor towering behind her. He could see that she was exhausted, and could only imagine how similar they were at that moment. It seemed easiest to fall to his knees in front of her, fighting the tears pooling in his own eyes.

A hand found it's way to his cheek, brushing his skin so lightly that his heart began to race, and a tear broke free. "What's happened to you, Scorpius?"

Never had he clutched someone so closely. It was almost like he wanted to pull her into his heart for safekeeping.


End file.
